


Prompt fic: How does Tieria find the UST with Neil?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [27]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria comes home early one afternoon to find Neil asleep on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: How does Tieria find the UST with Neil?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu). It's set at some point before Tieria's 18th birthday.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=239076#t239076>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: Got this question from Proxy. What are tieria's thoughts on his UST moments with Neil? Does he find the conflicting desires of Neil amusing (wanting to touch tieria, but unable to touch him)? Or does he not notice these things because he himself is too busy wanting Neil as well? (heheh, and if you can throw in another hot tension drabble, that would be cool too! XD)

Tieria comes home early one afternoon to find Neil asleep on the sofa, a textbook on his chest.  
  
Tieria is about to head upstairs, but he pauses at the doorway and looks back.  
  
There's something very serene about Neil when he's like this. As if Neil's natural gentleness has been multiplied tenfold and pushed to the fore. It's rather… endearing.  
  
On closer inspection, Tieria can see that Neil's eyes are fluttering beneath the lids.  
  
He must be dreaming.  
  
Tieria wonders what he dreams about. About his studies? About his brother? About the people he cares for? About…  
  
From this distance, kneeling on the floor beside the sofa, Tieria can hear Neil's measured breathing. And if Tieria leans closer, he can almost feel it.  
  
Neil's lips are parted slightly.  
  
There's a stray lock of hair on Neil's cheek.  
  
Tieria pauses, then…

***  
  
When Neil wakes up, he finds that he's been covered with a blanket and that his textbook's been placed on the coffee table. Groggy, and a little embarrassed, Neil wonders which of his housemates wandered in and caught him napping.


End file.
